


Бахус

by TModestova



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Mardi Gras
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 16:37:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18098090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TModestova/pseuds/TModestova
Summary: Миниатюра вдохновлена восхитительным превращением Дженсена в Вакха на новоорлеанском Мардигра 2019-го.У автора не выходило из головы: «А что, если бы это был Дин?»





	Бахус

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bacchus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17999348) by [ellerkay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellerkay/pseuds/ellerkay). 



— Я не собираюсь тебя так называть, — сказал Сэм, скорчив самую стервозную мину.  
— Обязан. Это закон.  
— Это не _закон_! И я не назвал бы тебя даже королем «импалы», раз ты стараешься меня заставить! — Глаза Дина загорелись, и Сэм насупился еще сильнее. — Не стоило подавать тебе идею.  
— Может, в следующем месяце. Но сейчас я Вакх, король масленичного карнавала! На колени передо мной!  
Сэм тяжело вздохнул.  
— Как это вообще случилось? Разве это обычно не знаменитость?  
— Да, но в этом году у них был конкурс и любой мог победить.  
— И ты победил?  
— Полагаю, я написал самое лучшее эссе.  
Сэм ущипнул себя за переносицу.  
— Дин, ты не можешь устроить большое явление на публику... вроде этого. Мы официально мертвы.  
Дин нахмурился.  
— Все еще?  
— Даже если нет, что ты собираешься рассказывать прессе? Ты не можешь просто потрепаться про свою семью или чем ты занимаешься в жизни!  
Дин закатил глаза.  
— О да, если только у меня нет какой-никакой практики насчет врать людям.

***

— И что, ты реально собираешься это надеть? — спросил Сэм. Масленичные выходные приближались, и они уже были в Новом Орлеане. Дин намеревался переоблачиться в свой королевский наряд, который оказался... обширным.  
Дин уставился на него широко раскрытыми глазами.  
— Не забудь корону, — сказал Сэм, кинув ее. Дин осмотрел ее с выражением лица «Не так уж плохо». Хотя Сэма это как раз устраивало, потому что у него в рукаве был еще туз.  
— И сапоги. С колготками, — продолжил Сэм, указывая туда, где они лежали. Он был убежден, что эта деталь изменит решение Дина. Безусловно, серебряного призера будет обнаружить легко. Должно быть, до чертиков народу вызвалось делать такую смехотворную работу.  
Дин выдал ему гримасу боли, потом вздохнул, зашел в кабинку для переодевания, которая была ему назначена, и задернул занавеску.  
— Серьезно?! — не поверил Сэм. — Ты собираешься носить это? На публике? _Ты_?!  
Дин высунул голову из кабинки.  
— Чувак. Там люди рассчитывают на меня. И полно девушек. Девушек, которым нужны бусы. Это Мардигра, Сэмми. Девушкам нужны их бусики.  
Он широко улыбнулся и снова задернул занавеску.

 

_(С) ellerkay, 2019-03-04._   
_(С) Перевод, Т.Модестова, 10.03.2019._


End file.
